


Love On Top

by Panditory



Series: #IronStrangeWeek2019 [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, IronStrange Week 2019, M/M, Stephen siempre esta trabajando, Tony es buen amigo de Wong, Tony visita con regularidad el santuario
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panditory/pseuds/Panditory
Summary: La música de Beyonce resonaba a todo volumen dejando al Stephen con la ceja alzada y provocando un suspiro de sus labios.





	Love On Top

Stephen sabía perfectamente que Tony visitaba el santuario a pesar de que él no se encontrara ahí, no quería preguntar cuál era la razón porque tenía un presentimiento sobre ello. Tony Stark había adoptado al Sanctum Sanctórum como su nuevo hogar y eso hacía que el corazón de Stephen se hinchara de felicidad.

Cuando abrió el portal no se encontró con el silencio habitual que cubría el santuario. La música de Beyonce (¿eso era single ladies?) resonaba a todo volumen dejando al Stephen con la ceja alzada y provocando un suspiro de sus labios, La Capa de Levitación dejo sus brazos flotando hacía el origen de la música provocando en Stephen un gesto de obviedad. Esa reliquia era bastante interesante.

Fue hasta la cocina para prepararse un emparedado rápido y comenzar sus estudios. Se mantuvo tranquilo hasta que otra canción de Beyonce un poco más bailable y pegajosa comenzó a reproducirse, sabía que, aunque existía un hechizo para insonorizar las paredes la vibración aun le distraería.

Lavo los utensilios y después de guardar todo nuevamente en sus estantes se apresuró hacía la habitación que usaba Wong como estudio propio encontrándose con una particular escena. La Capa de Levitación se movía al ritmo de la música, exagerando sus movimientos provocando, a su lado Wong estaba haciendo un performance que provocó que Strange casi se pusiera azul, llevaba un gorro de marinero y no sabía de donde carajo había salido ese micrófono. Pero lo que hizo que Stephen casi se colapsara fue ver a Tony Stark como uno de los bailarines, llevaba un par de leggins, tenis y una chamarra deportiva, eso hacía lucir su cuerpo espléndidamente (Una digna vista de tener).

Tony era un gran bailarín, moviéndose al ritmo perfecto de la coreografía. Sus caderas balanceándose, cambio de lugar con la capa que rápidamente se acoplo a los movimientos mientras Wong se proyectaba al frente sintiéndose la mismísima Beyonce.

Stephen se recargó en el umbral de la puerta disfrutando de la función, aunque le generaba un gran shock emocional a su amigo Wong de esa manera siempre era un placer observar a Tony Stark bailando, su cuerpo era tan ágil y energético que Stephen no podía evitar que sus ojos se quedaran clavados en él. Probablemente al terminar la canción soltaría una carcajada, pero por el momento estaba bien observando a esos tres hacer el performance de Love On Top.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te imaginas a Tony, Wong y Levi haciendo un performance de Single Ladies? ¡Eso sería digno de ver! jajaja   
> alimentame con amor y kudos.


End file.
